La Primavera
by bookwormsrule
Summary: A request from Lollilou12. Kareena is a normal thief, just trying to survive. But all of this changes when she is transformed into a Deku shrub. Now she and her unwilling companion, Skull Kid, must learn an ancient song to turn her back. Takes place before Majora's Mask.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello anyone who reads this. This fic was requested by Lollilou12. Lollilou12, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Stop, thief," a male voice called out in the busy streets. People screamed as the man pushed his way through.

A smile formed on Kareena's face as she tightened her grip on the sack of rupees. She weaved through the bodies that were littering the outdoor market. The man chasing her shouted again hoping that someone would grab the young woman as she darted down an alley. She looked over her shoulder briefly before turning back to see where she was running. She skidded to a stop as she saw the wooden wall of the village. It was climbable, but it would take a couple of minutes. She turned to return back to the main road, but could hear her victims shouting as they searched for her.

She frowned knowing that she would be trapped if she didn't do anything. She put the sack of rupees into her satchel behind her lute. She laid her hands on the wall feeling the small depressions. Using her fingers that were strengthened from years of playing the lute she climbed the wall. She was slow to ascend the wall double checking each on foothold.

After several minutes, she was sitting on top of the wall. She panted slightly from the exertion. It didn't take long for her to catch her breath. She scaled down the wall, landing on the ground outside the small town.

She looked at the large expanse of forest. She licked her finger to feel the direction of the wind. She could feel it blowing to the east. With a nod, she followed the wind. The sound of a horse whinny made her turn around. "I see you," the man from earlier called. Kareena was already taking off when she saw his face. She hurried through the trees. The sound of horse hooves was close behind.

The forest grew darker and darker. She looked over her shoulder to see that her pursuer had stopped his horse and turned away. She thought she heard him say that the imp would get her and rupees weren't worth it. Now that she was no longer being followed, Kareena slowed her pace and walked through the eerie forest.

She pulled out her prize and counted the rupees. Two hundred rupees; the thought of the amount brought a smile to her face. She put the sack back in her satchel. She wondered which town she should strike next. Maybe there was a small village here that would love to hear from the court's musician for a price of course.

She walked confidently. A fog gathered slowly around her feet. Its tendrils wrapping around her legs. It slithered around her waist and up to her face. It smelled sweet and made her head spin. Kareena fell to her knees unexpectantly as her vision begun to spin. Her vision grew dark as she fell silently to the ground.

….

Birds chirped somewhere far away. Kareena could feel wind across her face. "I haven't seen your kind in this forest in a long time," a voice said. Kareena opened her eyes to be looking up at two glowing orange eyes set in a wooden face.

She screamed pushing the strange creature away and scooting away. "What are you?" she screamed again.

The creature's beak-like mouth frowned. "I'm called Skull Kid. What's your name?"

Kareena blinked a couple of times before answering, "Kareena."

"That's a highly unusual name for your kind," Skull Kid said.

Kareena looked at him strangely, "It's not that uncommon for a Hylian to have my name."

The strange creature laughed. "I think you need a mirror," he said stepping away as Kareena crawled to her bag and pulled out the lute and a single blue rupee. She looked into the blue stone. She dropped it in shock before picking it up again. She looked into the pair of glowing orange eyes that were set in a round wooden face. She held the rupee in one hand as she traced her wooden face. She watched the wooden appendages trace the perfect circle of a mouth. She then traced the leaves that fell around her face framing it like her former fire orange hair. Lastly she lifted her hand to the pink flower that spouted from her head. Kareena screamed again and dropped the rupee.

"What did you do to me?" she shouted, standing to her full height. "Change me back," she screamed as she shook Skull Kid.

"I didn't do this to you," he said. "I was just walking here when I found you." Kareena shook him again while she threatened him.

"Hoo, Hoo. I might be able to clear up this confusion," a voice from the treetops. Both Skull kid and Kareena looked up to see a large owl sitting in a tree.

"What do you know?" Kareena growled angrily.

"Let me explain. This is your punishment, Kareena. The goddesses have seen your lying ways and decided to show you their power," the owl started.

"But, I'm not the only one who steals," Kareena said defensively, letting go of Skull kid. He fell to the ground.

"True," the owl said, he shrugged, "Even I don't know everything they think of."

"How to I change back?" she asked putting her hands on her now nonexistent hips.

"There once was a song that was said to heal any ailment," the bird continued. Kareena scrambled to her satchel and pulled out the lute. It was nearly her size and she struggled with it slightly. "I think you misunderstood me. I don't know the tune," the bird said.

"What?!" Kareena shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it. It flew up to the bird who calmly dodged it. She picked up another rock to toss it.

"Wait, wait. The notes of the song can be found throughout Termina. If you stand by whistling stones, you will hear a couple of notes that comprise the song," the bird said holding up his wings in a calming manner.

"How am I supposed to know their order?" Kareena yelled. "Don't you dare leave," she shouted at the retreating Skull kid.

Both Skull Kid and the owl looked at each other with mirrored faces of terror. "Do you have a map? I'll mark it for you," the bird said. Kareena nodded not taking her eyes off the two. She pulled out the needed item and held it out. The large owl dropped from the tree and landed by the map. He pointed to clock town, then the Goron shrine, Snowhead, Zora hall, and finally Ikana valley. "Go to those places in order and you'll find all of the pieces of the song." The bird took off before she could ask another question.

There was an awkward clearing of a throat, "I should be leaving." Skull kid backed away slowly.

"Not so fast," Kareena said, "You're coming with me to fix this."

"Why?" Skull kid asked.

"Because I said so," she said pulling Skull Kid by his collar.

The child stuttered, "But…but." The deku shrub didn't listen and continued to pull him through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lollilou12- Thank you for your review.

* * *

Skull kid was finally able to get his feet under him when he told the fuming deku shrub that he wouldn't run away. "So," he started as he watched the girl pull at the petals on her head, "you're not a deku shrub?"

The wooden figure stopped and pivoted sharply, "I'm a Hylian, stupid." She glared at him making Skull Kid swallow loudly; she was very scary. Once she was satisfied, she turned back to her southern path through the forest.

Skull kid remained silent for a couple of minutes, "So where did you get all those rupees?" He was really hoping to ease the tension in his captor.

"I earned them. You see I'm the royal musician. People pay a lot to listen to what the nobles listen to," she responded as she climbed over a fallen tree getting caught on top of it.

"You're lying," he stated, somehow knowing that she was. She glared at him, but didn't comment. "You do know that Clock Town is north of here right? You're going the wrong way," he said as she landed on the other side of the tree.

She sighed heavily before climbing over it again. She proudly lifted her head and stomped on a new course to the north. "I don't have many visitors here in the forest. I know your name, but that's it. So what is your favorite color?" Skull kid asked.

The girl didn't answer as she continued with steadfast determination. She eventually sighed, "Green, it's the color of rupees."

"And trees, and leaves, and life," Skull kid added, "Besides green rupees aren't worth much."

Kareena looked back, "Maybe not to you, but even those who the world sees as worthless are precious to someone."

Skull kid almost gasped at the insight. "Have you ever been to Clock Town?"

Kareena looked back before answering as she weaved through the trees, "Yes, it's the best place to collect rupees. The people are fools. Have you, been there?"

"No, I've never left the forest," he answered sadly.

She looked over her shoulder, "That sounds like it would be lonely."

Skull kid shrugged, "I had four friends, but they left me."

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry." She frowned in thought before stating, "Maybe when I turn back into a Hylian, you can stay with me?"

Skull Kid looked at her shocked, "Really?" The girl nodded with a smile. An odd scratching sound overtook the touching moment.

"What is that?" she asked, looking around frightened. Skull Kid also looked for it. He narrowed his eyes looking into the canopy. "A Skulltula," Kareena answered her own question also staring at the human-sized spider. "What do we do? I don't have a weapon," she whispered to Skull Kid.

The imp tried to think of anything. "Can you shoot deku nuts like all the other deku shrubs?"

The girl frowned at him. He had forgotten that she was still sensitive about the topic. She took a deep breath and released it. A solid brown nut shot out of her snout and struck the spider. It fell to the ground where it flipped over. "Yes," she shouted pumping her fist. The spider flipped over onto its legs.

"Now what?" Skull kid asked as the spider looked at the two hungrily.

Kareena looked at the spider, "We do what I always do… RUN." Skull kid nearly fell over when the deku shrub ran by. He squeaked slightly before following her. The two ran through the trees. Their heavy breaths were the only thing they could hear.

The spider's footsteps followed crushing all the small plants in the undergrowth. Kareena tripped and rolled toward a tree. She closed her eyes as she tumbled into an unseen hole at its base. Skull kid seeing the girl disappear also dove into the hole.

"You're crushing my ribs," the girl complained. Skull kid looked down into the deku shrub's eyes. For some reason his face felt like it was burning.

" .sorry," he stuttered finding that his tongue refused to speak. He picked himself up into a sitting position. This allowed enough space for Kareena to also sit up. Skull kid pushed himself as far as he could feeling very close to the girl. She didn't seem to notice and kept an eye out for the spider.

"I think we lost him," she said softly. As soon as she finished this sentence, the large spider stopped at the hole. Its eight eyes glared right at them. He reached forward with his pinchers trying to grab the two. They scooted as far back as they could trying to stay out of its grasp. The spider tried to reach further scratching at the dirt. "How do we get out of this?" Kareena asked.

Skull kid looked around. "I don't know," he said, "We're going to die."

Kareena looked through her bag. She gave a small laugh, "I forgot I had this in here." Skull kid looked at what she pulled out. It was an ornate dagger.

"Why do you have a knife?" he asked.

"I was going to sell it," she said unsheathing it.

"You stole it?" Skull kid asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup," she said proudly banishing it in front of her. She gripped it tightly before slicing off the spider's legs. It screeched and fell forward off balance. Kareena used this minute to stab the spider in its head. It gave an awful scream before curling up.

The girl sighed in relief and crawled out of the tree. Skull kid was right behind her. The two looked at the dead spider. "That's gross," Skull kid said.

"You're telling me. Now I can't sell this," Kareena said looking at the goo-covered blade.

"Uh," Skull kid said thinking that he wasn't speaking of the knife, but the spider.

"Here, I don't want it anymore," the deku shrub said handing the dirty weapon to Skull kid.

"Thanks," he responded unsure.

With that the girl begun walking to Clock Town. The two spoke amiably as they made their way to the large city. The forest cleared to a wide field. At the edge of their sight, was Clock Town's tall walls. "Now we just need to find that whistling stone," the girl said excitedly running to the town.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: -Lolilou12- Thank you for your kind words

* * *

Kareena walked through the town proudly. She looked around; now that she was in a different form, she could leech more rupees out of the fools. They wouldn't believe the royal musician story, so simple pickpocketing may be the answer. Kareena picked a target and walked nonchalantly by.

"Kareena, we need to find the whistling stone," Skull kid called out. The girl quickly folded her arms in front of her, so her target couldn't tell that she nearly robbed him.

"Of course," she said trying to look innocent. "Where do you think it would be?"

Skull kid reached her side and put his hands on his hips, "Give it back."

Kareena smiled sweetly and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and begun to look for another target. She felt something tug on her bag. It slipped from her shoulder and Skull Kid leaned over and pulled out a small ring.

"This wasn't here before," he said firmly.

Kareena chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "How did that get in there?" Skull kid just rolled his eyes before slipping the ring into the man's bag.

"We should ask around to see if anyone has seen the whistling stone," Skull kid suggested. Kareena thought about this. It was easier to fool people when she was a Hylian.

"Okay, who looks like they have half a brain," Kareena asked.

Skull Kid looked around with the deku shrub. A man carrying a large pile of books drew both of their attention. Kareena saw him and scurried to him. "Sir, sir," she called. The man looked around before looking down at her. "Sir, May I trouble you for a moment?" she asked.

The old man scanned her from the petals on her head to her wooden feet. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm looking for a whistling stone and I was wondering if you know where it is," she asked trying to look sweet.

"Of course I can tell you and even lead you to it but now I have something to do first. If you can help, I can finish much faster," he said.

Kareena thought about this unsure and slightly irritated. "We will be glad to help," Skull kid answered quickly before she could open her mouth.

"Great, follow me," the older man said and he begun to continue his way down the street. Kareena followed Skull Kid and the man; she looked at all the people who passed by briefly thinking about all the rupees they had in their pouches.

"Why do you look down on everyone?" Skull Kid asked.

"I do not look down on everyone," Kareena answered.

"You keep calling everyone fools or ignorant," Skull Kid said.

Kareena thought for a moment before answering, "People are selfish. They only care for themselves. How can anyone with that mindset deserve to have respect?"

"You fall in this category as well. You steal for your own gain," Skull Kid pointing out.

Kareena let the words roll off her back. "Exactly my point."

"Here we are," their guide said stopping in front of a house. All the windows were boarded shut and it looked a little run down. "I'm going to have to ask you to wear these." The man handed a pair of gloves to each of them. Kareena put the gloves that at one point would have fit perfectly, but as a deku shrub they were loose. The older man opened the door and the other two walked in.

Beds lined the interior of the house. Everywhere Kareena turned there were figures lying in the beds. "What do you need our help for?" Kareena asked.

"All the people here are ill. The remedy is within one of these books," the man started, "All I need from you is to help me find the remedy, make it, and distribute it."

"Can we have a cut of the pay?" Kareena asked. Skull Kid shot her a look.

The man chuckled, " I'm not getting paid. I'm doing this for free."

Kareena didn't believe him, but still agreed to their deal.

….

Kareena gave the last of the remedy to the last patient. The small child smiled, "Thank you, miss. You have a really pretty flower."

Kareena could feel her heart melt slightly, "Uh.. Thank you." The deku shrub backed off slightly. She walked to the doctor expectantly. "So can you lead us to the whistling stone?"

The doctor removed his gloves and moved to the entrance. "Of course, you two follow me." Kareena grinned and disposed of her gloves like the doctor did. She followed the doctor out of the sick house. Skull Kid caught up quickly and stuck by her side.

"He doesn't seem that selfish. He came all the way here just to help those people," Skull Kid said.

"Pfft, he probably already pocketed it all," Kareena responded softly. Skull Kid just shook his head.

"Here it is," the doctor announced. Kareena stepped up to the stone that stood as tall as her. There was a small hole in it. She leaned close to it and could hear the whistling. There were two measures that sounded the same and the third held an eighth note. The last measure mirrored the first two. Kareena pulled out her lute and plucked the notes. B-A-F; B-A-F; B-A-E-D; E; B-A-F. She put down the instrument. The melody was beautiful and calming.

"Thank you," she said as understanding filled her mind. The doctor was truly selfless.

The older man smiled, "That what I'm here for." Kareena tried to smile back. "I have to leave. I hope that you accomplish what you need to do." He left the two alone.

Kareena then turned to her comrade, "Skull Kid, You don't need to follow me. I just dragged you into this without asking you. It was selfish of me."

The boy looked at her and smiled with his beak-like mouth. "That's true, but I won't leave you."

Kareena looked at him surprised, "Why?"

"You need to see that not everyone is selfish. Besides, someone needs to make sure that you don't rob everyone blind," Skull Kid answered. Kareena smiled as best she could with her wooden mouth. Skull Kid took the lead and started off.

Kareena breathed softly so he couldn't hear, "Thank you, Skull Kid."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, Hope everything is well. Important note: The lyrics that Kareena sings at the fairy fountain aren't mine, but were written by adrisaurus. She has a youtube video of her cover. I would listen to it because I think it is really great. Just search for great fairy fountain lyrics and it's the first option.

Lollilou12- Thanks again for the sweet words.

* * *

"I've been thinking Skull Kid," Kareena said at last. "During this time of year, the Goron Shrine will be very cold."

"Yeah, but we should be fine," Skull Kid said confidently. He was leading the way north. Kareena was following closely behind. The land was getting treacherous slowly increasing in height.

With nothing to do, but continue forward Kareena began speaking, "Do you have any family Skull Kid?" She climbed up a small bolder reaching another path up the mountain. Skull kid also climbed onto the path.

"If I ever did, I don't remember them," he answered as he continued down the path. "How about you?"

"I have a younger brother that I take care of," Kareena answered not looking at him but at the towering canyon walls.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Skull Kid asked not accusing, but curious.

Kareena froze and stared at the imp. Skull Kid stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following. "He's very sick. A doctor is caring for him now," she said brushing past Skull Kid, taking the lead.

Skull Kid frowned slightly, "You steal to pay the doctor." It was a statement not a question. Kareena didn't respond but continued forward. "After all that talk of people being selfish. You don't even fit that category," Skull Kid said.

Kareena looked at him, "People are cowardly. I ran, leaving him in the care of the doctor because I was afraid to be there if he passed away." Tears were forming in her eyes. "He deserves a better sister."

The deku shrub continued her path through the canyon. "Kareena," Skull Kid started unsure how to comfort the girl.

Fortunately he didn't have to. A loud yell sounded from above the pair. The two looked up to see a large shadow falling to the path in front of them. The shape landed with a thud on the stone path and didn't move. Kareena and Skull Kid ran to the being that fell.

Whatever the shape was, it was more rock-like than humanoid. "Are you okay?" Skull kid asked poking at the body. The rock moaned and opened one eye to see the pair.

"Don't worry. We'll help you," Kareena said as she looked through her sack. Skull Kid could tell by her face that she didn't find a potion.

"Fairy fountain," the rock-like creature said moving to point to a cave to one side of the canyon walls.

"We'll be right back. Stay awake…"

"Darmani," the Goron completed.

"That's right. We'll be back immediately," Skull Kid said repeating what Kareena told him. The two ran to the cave that the Goron pointed out. They slipped into the darkness.

"I can't see a thing," Kareena said stumbling in the dark.

"Here, let me try something," Skull Kid's voice came from the dark. He muttered some unfamiliar words under his breathe. A small glowing orb formed in his hand. It floated above his hand. Skull Kid held his hand high and led the way through the cave.

Kareena followed a feeling of dread eating at her insides. It was as if something was watching the pair travel in the dim light. There was a growl. Skull Kid stopped in his tracks as Kareena did. The light in his hand grew brighter lighting more of the cavern.

A large green lizard with a wide mouth turned to the pair. He roared opening its large mouth. It ran forward and the pair ran past it keeping it in front of them. The beast turned to them again and opened its mouth once more. The back of its throat glowed red and a stream of fire shot at the two.

Kareena being quicker fell to the ground. She could feel the melting heat as the flames barely missed her. The ball of light that was previously in Skull Kid's hand shot to the beast's mouth. It swallowed the energy before choking and falling to its side. Kareena stood up, "Good thinking, Skull Kid."

She turned to where she last saw the imp. He was on the ground breathing heavily. Panic shot through her like ice. She knelt beside him, "Skull Kid, answer me. Are you okay?"

His glowing orange eyes turned in her direction, but he didn't give any other indication that he heard her. Kareena quickly picked him up and stumbled in the dark to find the fountain. She ran as fast as she could her heart beating against her ribs. She couldn't lose him. He was her best friend. She l…He was very important to her. She stumbled in the dark. A soft glow offered a seed of hope.

The deku shrub stepped through the arch as the light became blinding. She looked at the fountain decorated with fine marble pillars. She struggled forward on the stone path to the water. She lowered Skull Kid at the end of the path. She looked around for a moment. Panicking she began to sing, hoping that the fairy could hear her. "Do you see me in the distance? Can you hear me plea assistance?" The dripping of water somewhere seemed to follow her tune. "Send an angel, grant your power. Save him in his darkest hour."

Kareena was really panicking now. Tears burning her eyes. They slipped down her round wooden face. "Winged savior, Queen of Fairy pick me up when I am weary. Vanquish death, renew his spirit. We can fight if you can will it," the girl continued choking on the words.

There was a feminine laugh and a pink-haired fairy spun out of the pool. "Your pleas have been heard," the fairy said. She turned her amber eyes to Skull Kid. "I will heal him." The great Fairy waved her hand over Skull Kid. As the pink dust fell on him, he stirred and sat up.

He looked from the fairy to Kareena, looking confused. Kareena tackled him back to the ground with a hug. He patted her back still slightly stunned. "Thank you," Kareena said to the fairy.

"But that isn't all you need of me," the fairy said. "I know of what you seek. The whistling stone is north by northwest. It will be near the Goron's village."

"Speaking of Gorons," Skull Kid spoke up separating from Kareena. "There is a Goron who is in need of help."

The fairy looked down on the two, "I know. But he has already expired. There was nothing you could have done. Everything is as it should be." With that the fairy spun back into her pond. Skull Kid sat up.

"We should probably continue and find that whistling stone," Skull Kid said.

"And tell the Gorons of Darmani's death," Kareena added. The pair left the fairy fountain to find the whistling stone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, I'm going to make this author note short because it's late. Thank you 11lol11 for following and favoriting this fic. You're the first one, yay.

-11lol11- thank you for your review I hope that I can keep it awesome.

* * *

The Gorons took the news pretty well all things considering. They even offered a guide to the second whistling stone. The young goron guide marched with pride in each step. He even hummed to a tune in his head, leaving Skull Kid and Kareena time to talk.

"You have a nice voice," Skull Kid said looking at the deku shrub, thinking about the song that brought the fairy. She thanked him but looked away. He wished he knew why his face felt like it was burning when he thought of her. "It's like an angel," Skull Kid continued as if his mouth didn't have a filter.

"Thank you," she said turning to him and giving him a smile. "That's the kindest thing someone has said to me in a long while." Skull Kid wondered why would a simple compliment would have been so rare for her.

Skull Kid shifted slightly, "Kareena, I know that we've only known each other for a week, but I wanted to say that I.."

"Here it is. The Whistling stone," the goron guide shouted interrupting Skull Kid. Kareena ran forward already pulling out her lute.

"I love you," Skull Kid muttered to himself; at least, she wasn't around to hear his unfiltered mouth. He shook his head. Why would she care about him? He was someone who was helping her return back to normal, but not a friend. He looked up to watch her strum the instrument to the tune that the stone whistled. She hummed with the tune with her eyes closed. The sun shone on her pink petals and green leaves making Skull Kid's heart do a flip.

Her eyes opened and turned to him. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She packed her instrument and skipped to him, "What do think? I think the song is coming along great. It's going to sound so beautiful."

"Yeah, it sounds great," Skull Kid answered.

"Are you still hurt?" she asked looking concern as she begun to search for wounds. Her hands reached out to touch his arms and body. Skull Kid pushed her searching hands away.

"I'm fine," he said, "we should continue to the next whistling stone. The sooner you turn back the sooner you can help your brother." Skull Kid thanked their guide before leading the way to the west.

"What are you going to do when we're done finding the stones?" Kareena asked Skull Kid. The forest imp thought about the question. What did he do before he met Kareena? He couldn't seem to remember. The deku shrub quickly took over his life as soon as she entered it and for some reason he didn't regret it.

"I..I don't know. I'll just take care of the forest like I used to," Skull Kid answered. Kareena nodded her head in understanding. Skull Kid sunk a little in the snow with each step. The crunching of the snow was the only sound for a couple of seconds.

"I think I have to find a respectful career to get the money for my brother. You have been too much of a good influence on me," Kareena said with a laugh.

Skull Kid smiled at this comment. There was a faint sound on the wind. He looked around trying to find the source. "Do you hear that Kareena?"

The girl stopped moving to listen. She turned her head trying to pinpoint the sound. "I think it's coming from that way." She pointed a little more north than their current path. Skull Kid ran in the general direction that she pointed.

"help.." the noise on the wind said as it grew in strength. The pair ran at a faster pace now. "Can anyone hear me?" the voice cried.

"We hear you. Don't worry we are on our way," Kareena called out as the pair continued to hurry to the voice.

"We're here," the voice said now very close. Skull Kid looked through the falling snow trying to find the voice. He saw a small yellow light floating in a zigzag motion.

Skull Kid waved at the yellow light and the yellow light flew to him. "It's terrible. You need to help my brother. He's trapped under a giant rock," the yellow fairy said.

"Don't worry we'll save him," Kareena said following the yellow fairy who darted forward. The pair ran after the fairy and stopped when the fairy stopped to bob in the air.

Skull Kid looked down at the stone which was large for a fairy, but could be easily lifted by Kareena and himself. He and Kareena grabbed the stone and picked it up. They dropped it as soon as a purple fairy flew from under the stone.

"t—thank you," the purple fairy said, "I thought I'll was going to be stuck forever. "

"You're welcome. My name's Kareena and this is Skull Kid," Kareena introduced.

"I'm Tatl and that's my brother Tael," the yellow fairy said. "He's very shy," Tatl said and Tael bobbed in agreement.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two, but we should be going," Skull Kid said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Tatl asked.

"Currently, we're heading to Snowhead," Kareena said.

"Why would you go there during this time of year? The best spot for vacation would be the Zora's hall," Tatl said.

"We're not on vacation. We're on the hunt for an ancient song," Skull Kid answer, "This song would turn Kareena back to a Hylian."

"Can we help?" Tael's timid voice asked. Tatl bumped into her purple brother.

"Do you want to help me?" Kareena asked as if she didn't believe him. The purple fairy bobbed up and down. "Then, yes, you can come with us," Kareena said.

The fairies cheered. Tatl landed on Kareena's shoulder making herself right at home while Tael asked Skull Kid politely to ride on his shoulder. Skull Kid's head was reeling while in the beginning of this adventure he made a friend in Kareena and now he had two new fairy friends. He smiled to himself, feeling relieved that when Kareena left, he would still have friends to talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, long time no see.

-11lol11- Yea, I'm glad you think it's awesome.

* * *

Kareena stepped closer to Skull Kid as she wrapped her arms around her body. She started to shiver. This didn't stave off the cold. The wind still whipped the leaves on her head and stole her warmth. She looked up to watch Skull Kid march up the snowy path. Kareena was confused how concerned she was for his safety; she used to only care for her brother and herself. However, when Skull Kid was injured, all she could do was panic. It shock her to care about a stranger, but then again, Skull Kid wasn't a stranger or at least she didn't think he was one.

"Hey, are you okay?" Skull Kid asked looking over his shoulder. Kareena could barely see him through the blinding snow.

" . It's just a little cold," Kareena admitted as she shivered some more.

"A little? I'm freezing over here," Tatl said from her perch on Kareena's shoulder.

Skull Kid slowed so Kareena was walking right beside him. He held out his hand and a small ball of flames started in his palm. "Is this any better?" He asked.

Kareena nodded and held her hands in front of the flames, almost touching it. The small fire did warm her face considerably. "How are we going to find the whistling stone?" Kareena asked as she looked at the blinding storm.

Skull Kid looked around the two of them. "I don't know. I can't see a thing," he said looking concerned.

"We should stop at shelter. We can't continue in this weather," Tatl said. "And I think I saw the stone you are talking about, so I can lead you when the weather is better." The yellow fairy was blinking rapidly as she spoke.

"Tatl is right. I'm not feeling well," Tael said. "I think I see a cave straight ahead." Skull Kid agreed with the two fairies as did Kareena. The two pushed through the strong winds and snow to reach a small cave nearly buried in snow.

Kareena could barely keep her eyes open. Each breath of cold air stung her lungs as she breathed heavily. She was shivering so much that Tatl complained about falling off.

Kareena barely made it in before she collapsed. She curled into ball on the floor trying to keep warm. "Hey, Get up," Tatl shouted, "You can't go to sleep."

Kareena opened her eyes to see the yellow fairy floating in front of her face. Skull Kid was also kneeling beside her looking concern. The deku shrub sat up and tried to chuckle like it was nothing.

"Are you okay?" Skull Kid asked as he sat down beside her on the cold ground.

"Yeah, I guess Deku Shrubs aren't used to cold weather," Kareena said trying to make the situation light. Skull Kid frowned and pulled her near him. Kareena could feel her face burning, but rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. Kareena was shocked at how warm he was. "Skully, do you have any family?" Kareena asked trying to stay awake.

"Not that I know. I just seemed to be made to protect the forest," Skull Kid said.

"Hmm. Sounds like that would be a waste of your time," Kareena said, "I bet you could move worlds if you put your mind to it." She laughed to herself.

"Well, you seem to be getting nowhere by stealing everything you get your hands on," Skull Kid said.

"That's why I'm going to become an actual musician. I can tour all of Termina. Can you play an instrument?" Kareena asked Skull Kid.

"I have a trumpet. But I don't know any songs," Skull Kid said. He removed himself from their embrace to summon said trumpet.

Kareena held out her hands and Skull Kid handed her the instrument. She ran her hands over the smooth wood before handing it back to him. "Can you play along with me?" Kareena asked.

Skull Kid nodded yes and put the trumpet to his mouth. Kareena pulled out her lute and begun to strum a light tune. Skull Kid listened as she begun to repeat the song. He followed as best he could.

"Can you cut that racket?" Tatl said as she bobbed in the air.

"Tatl, that's not nice to say?" Tael said. The purple fairy turned to the two. "I think it sounds pretty good," the fairy said.

Kareena just smiled knowing that if Skull Kid was to join her new career they would both have to practice a lot. "Well, that's okay. We'll just keep practicing till we get it," Kareena said. She yawned, "But not now. I'm sleepy." She leaned on Skull Kid's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

It was several minutes and she could feel herself drifting off. She was very comfortable leaning on his shoulder. She felt something press against her forehead. She giggled as she opened her eyes just as Skull Kid pulled away. "You missed," she said looking at him seriously.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" he asked, looked confused and embarrassed. Kareena laughed and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"See, it's like that," she laughed and leaned back on his shoulder. She opened her eyes a crack to look up to see his face a bright red.

"Yuck, come on guys. We're right here," Tatl said.

"The snows stopped we can continue to find the whistling stone now," Tael said trying to smooth Tatl's comment over.

Skull Kid got up quickly dislodging Kareena from her position. Kareena stood up and followed Skull Kid out of the cave.

…..

The two fairies flew ahead. Skull Kid and Kareena followed the two having a little more difficulty walking in the now deeper snow. The purple and yellow fairies flew ahead and stopped to float around a spot in the snow.

The trailing pair caught up quickly with the fairies. "What's wrong?" Kareena asked watching as the yellow and purple lights darted on direction and then another.

"The whistling stone was here, but now it's not," Tatl said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, Hello. First, I'm sorry this took me so long, but you know how life can be. I would also like to apologize: I haven't played Majora's Mask in years(and not entirely) so some of the direction and such are what I could look up. Anyways, thank you jesterlover for following this fic. And thank you hero-of-cheese for also following this story. Merry Christmas!

-11lol11- Thank you. :3

* * *

"Oh, no, this is very bad," Tael said darting back and forth in the air. "Maybe it's underground?" Tael said.

"It didn't snow that much," Tatl said, "Well, it's not that important, right?" The last word the fairy said sounded uncertain.

"I needed that stone so I could turn back to myself," Kareena said as she sunk to the ground. She looked at the empty snow sadly.

"Maybe someone around here knows the tune it played," Skull Kid suggested. Kareena shrugged, still greatly depressed.

"I think I remember some of it," Tatl said bobbing up and down. The yellow fairy cleared her throat and begun to hum a tune.

Kareena listened for a moment before shaking her head. "That can't be it, that tune is in the wrong key," the deku shrub got up from her sitting position. She crawled to where Tael was floating and begun to dig in the snow.

"I'll help you," Skull Kid said as he knelt beside her and also begun to dig. Kareena nodded her thanks and continued to shovel out the snow until her fingers felt like they were freezing. Her fingers touched something hard. "I think I found it," Skull Kid said. He sent a little fireball to melt the snow.

The frozen water melted and ran down the stone's smooth surface. Kareena sat near it and listened as the stone whistled it tune. Kareena pulled out her lute and strummed the tune. Just to be sure she remembered the previous portions of the tune, she played through the each part. "So we should be heading off to Zora Hall," Kareena said. She stood up and brushed off some of the snow.

"That's a couple days journey away," Skull Kid said.

"Well, if we don't leave now, we'll never get there," Kareena said now feeling a lot more cheerful. She led the way southeast.

"Kareena, wrong way," Skull Kid said pointing in the direct direction.

Kareena laughed and cleared her throat, "I knew that. Why don't you lead the way?" Skull Kid laughed and started to walk toward Zora Hall. He led the way calmly. He faltered as something cold and wet hit him on the back of the head. He turned around to hear both Kareena and Tatl laughing.

Skull Kid rose and eyebrow before he bent down to make a snowball. Kareena tossed another snowball at his head. Skull Kid faltered slightly, but still managed to gather a large snowball. He threw it at her and she fell back laughing.

The deku shrub laid there and began waving her arms and legs up and down in the snow. "What are you doing?" Skull Kid asked walking to her side.

Her eyes stared into his, "I'm making a snow angel." She giggled to herself and sat up. "This is actually the first time I've seen snow," she said smiling larger, "I've been wanting to ask you to stop so we can play in the snow."

"Well, I've never seen snow either. I would love to stop," Skull Kid said. He bent down to gather more snow for another snowball.

Kareena got to her feet quickly and ran away before the snowball struck her in the back and she fell face first into the snow. She pushed herself up and built a wall of snow in front of her. She looked over the wall with a snowball in hand. She threw it at Skull Kid. She giggled to herself as she ducked behind her fort and made more snowballs. She felt another snowball fall on her back. Kareena looked up to see Tael carrying a snowball and let go of it. Kareena finding a new target threw one of the snowballs in her hands at the purple fairy and a second snowball at Skull Kid.

The snowball war eventually ended in a peace talk. Both Skull Kid and Kareena stood shivering. "How about we build a snowman?" Kareena asked. She bent down and started rolling the snow. Skull Kid also begun rolling a snowball. Kareena kept rolling her snowball till it was as tall as she was. Satisfied, she looked to Skull Kid who also had a large snowball. Both of them put the second snowball on the first. They stepped back to admire their work.

"We should keep moving before the sun sets and it gets too cold," Skull Kid said.

"Okay, Skully. Lead the way," Kareena said.

"No snowballs?" Skull Kid asked. Looking at her suspiciously.

"I promise. No snowballs," she said holding her right hand up. Skull Kid led the way and Kareena followed. The pair climbed the mountain swiftly after Tatl suggested they slide down the slippery snow.

Skull Kid continued to lead the way and Kareena followed watching as the climate changed around them. The snow disappeared as they reached the flat ground. The two continued through a forest. The sun was starting to set when they decided to stop for the night. Kareena gathered some fruit while Skull Kid started a fire.

The deku shrub tossed Skull Kid a piece of fruit and he bit into it. Tatl landed on Kareena's shoulder and started to nibble on a small slice of fruit. The group sat silently as they munched on their fruit. Kareena licked the juice on her fingers when she finished the sweet fruit. "I'm so glad that we've almost have the entire song," Kareena said.

"Would your brother be fine until we collect the rest?" Skull Kid asked also finishing his fruit.

Kareena took a deep breath, "the doctor I left him with was to take care of him. Last time I checked up on him, he was okay." She shook her head as the thought of her brother getting worse crossed her mind. "I'm sure he would be fine."

Skull Kid looked back down at his meal, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. We can visit him if you would like to."

Kareena looked up and sighed, "Like this?" She picked at her leaves. "He will be okay until I return."

"Hey, guys," Tael squeaked. Both Skull Kid and Kareena looked up at the floating fairy. "I just remembered. Isn't Zora Hall underwater?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone, Happy New Year! I hope this new year will be great.

-Lollilou12- Yay! Fluff. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Skull Kid woke up slowly. He turned his head to the left to see Kareena curled up beside him. Skull Kid backed shocked with a little squeak. Kareena opened her eyes slowly and laughed. "What's your problem?" Tatl's shrill voice asked now buzzing around his face.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I rolled so close to you," Kareena said now sitting up.

"It's nothing, we should get going," Skull Kid said. Skull Kid stood up and brushed the sand off of his body. Kareena followed suit also running her hands through the leaves on top of her head and sand fell to the floor.

The Deku Shrub led the way toward the beach that was mere meters from where they were sleeping. Skull Kid caught up to her and stood side by side with her with his feet touching the crest of the waves. The two looked out into the endless blue. "Wood floats, right?" Kareena asked with a laugh.

Skull Kid chuckled slightly. "Maybe we can find a Zora to help us," Skull Kid said. Kareena sighed, but looked for any shapes bobbing in the water.

"We can fly over the water to see if we find anything," Tael volunteered as Tatl bounced in agreement. The two fairies flew over the water. They started beside each other, but then separated into two different directions.

"We should split the beach as well to see if we can find anyone," Kareena suggested. Skull Kid nodded in agreement. He traveled to the south as Kareena traveled north.

Kareena took each step carefully because she sunk into the sand. She didn't see anything for a long time. She looked over the water to see if either fairy found anything. But both the purple light and yellow light kept their erratic flight pattern. The Deku Shrub sighed disappointed, but her sigh was over shadowed by a very creepy laugh.

She turned around to see a man with a large pack on his back. The man looked Hylian, but there was something about him that made Kareena nervous. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" the man said looking at her through squinted eyes.

"I don't know what you're speaking of," Kareena said taking a step back.

The man chuckled to himself, "You're not a Deku Shrub, correct?"

Kareena narrowed her eyes, "That's right. Now if you don't mind, I need to find a way to reach Zora Hall."

The man took a step closer to her. "May I ask what is of such great importance in the Zora's Hall?"

Kareena frowned, "A whistling stone that whistles the notes of a healing song."

The man's eyes widened interested. "What ailments can this song heal?" he asked.

Kareena shrugged and hoped that Skull Kid would come soon. "Any, I think. It will at least turn me back into myself."

The man smiled as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "I can help you get to this Zora Hall, but I need something in return."

Kareena would have raised an eyebrow if she had one. "What's the cost?" she asked suspiciously.

"I would like you to teach the song to me after you learn it in it's entirety," the man said. Kareena thought about the proposition for a moment.

"Okay, deal, but I still have one more part to learn," Kareena said.

The man chuckled to himself, "Then follow me and we'll gather the rest of your group." The man walked ahead. The large pack the man carried was covered in masks. There was one mask that drew all her attention. It was purple and almost heart-shaped. It had multiple spikes on it and a pair of cold, evil-looking eyes. Kareena looked away from the strange mask feeling a shiver crawling up her spine.

"Kareena," Skull Kid's voice called out. Kareena stepped in front of the mask man. Skull Kid noticed her and shot a questioning look to the man. "Who's this?"

"My name is Hans," the mask man said. "Kareena and I have made a deal. I will help you get to Zora Hall and I get to learn this healing song after you complete it."

Skull Kid asked if what the man said was true and Kareena confirmed it. The forest guardian agreed somewhat reluctantly. "How do we get to Zora Hall?" Kareena asked.

Hans pulled off his pack and begun to dig through it. He pulled out three green strands. "These are Zora weeds. Wrap them around your mouth and nose. It would help you to breath underwater," the mask salesman said, smiling his creepy smile.

"What about us?" Tatl's voice called out as she flew in front of the older Hylian's face.

"You can stay in a jar," Hans suggested.

"How dare you suggest such a thing," Tatl shouted in her bell-like voice as she pulsed angrily.

"Tatl, there isn't another way," Tael said trying to calm his sister. The purple fairy convinced the other to fly into an empty jar that Kareena had. Tael squeezed into the jar as well after a couple of shouts. The deku shrub tied the seaweed to her face and nearly gagged at the fishy smell of the foliage. Kareena closed the jar carefully and followed Hans and Skull Kid into the water. She had difficulty staying under the water because her buoyancy caused her to float back to the surface. Eventually, Hans gave her his backpack to carry so she would sink with the others.

Kareena looked at the underwater world fascinated as fish swam right beside her face. She reached out to touch their silvery sides. The fish darted out of the way before Kareena realized that she was falling behind. She ran up to the two males as they started to float upward. The deku shrub looked up to see an underwater cavern. Skull Kid turned back to check up on her and Kareena waved that she was okay.

The trio climbed out of the water and removed their breathing apparatuses. Kareena spotted the whistling stone immediately. In mere moments, she was playing the entire piece flawlessly. Skull Kid complimented her like usual and Hans cheered. Kareena looked up from her lute to see the evil eyes of the purple mask staring at her.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I gave Happy Mask Salesman a name. It would have been very wordy to keep typing out Happy Mask Salesman and besides, I doubt the character would call him that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone. It's been too long. I'm sorry school and other things kept getting in the way. So this is the second to last chapter unless you fabulous people want an epilogue. Thank you Doress for favoriting and following this fic.

-11lol11- Thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

* * *

Skull Kid walked beside Hans keeping in step with the taller man's larger strides. "What do you do for a living, Hans?" Skull Kid ask trying to break the silence that fell over the group like a dark storm cloud.

The smiling Hylian turned his squinting gaze at the forest imp. "I sell masks. I collect them from all around Termina and then sell them for a profit," Hans answered bobbing his head up and down. "Many of these masks have unique abilities. They would be fine tools for an explorer or a hero," Hans added.

"What sort of abilities?" Kareena asked from behind Skull Kid, speaking up for the first time since the last whistling stone.

"Some can change the form of the wearer and others could increase your speed," Hans said as he continued to bob up and down.

"What about that purple mask?" Kareena asked pointing to a sinister looking mask on the back of the pack.

Hans looked around and saw the mask that the Deku Shrub was pointing at. "Oh, that doesn't do anything, my dear. That is just a plain mask," the mask salesman said smoothly.

Kareena tilted her head but said nothing further. Skull Kid briefly wondered why the deku shrub was so interested in the odd mask. He shook off the question as unimportant as he nearly tripped on the dry ground. "Welcome to the forgotten kingdom of Ikana," Hans said waving over the desolate landscape. "It was once a thriving land, but was cursed by the Goddesses when the people of Ikana tried to build a tower to reach the heavens," Hans continued to explained. Throughout his grim explanation, his grin never faded.

The mask salesman continued through the desolate land without any fear. Kareena and Skull Kid, on the other hand, proceeded cautiously. Skull Kid looked at the landscape feeling a dark energy over the land. "Let's hurry up and find that stone," Kareena said beside him also looking around nervously. "This place gives me the creeps." Skull Kid just nodded his agreement.

After five more minutes, Hans made an excited noise and ran forward. Kareena and Skull Kid picked up their pace to keep him in their sights. The mask salesman stopped at a large stone with a hole through its center. Kareena stepped forward as she pulled out her lute. Skull Kid closed his eyes as he listen to the smooth sounds of the instrument. "Day to night, dark to light," Kareena started to sing, "fall the sands of time." Skull Kid opened his eyes to see the peaceful expression she had as she played. "Let the years like the gears, Of a clock unwind. In your mind walk through time Back to better days. Memories, like a dream, Wash tears away. Cast away your old face; Let go your spite, With this song I'll ask, to set things right." The girl finished singing and continued to strum the song. Skull Kid grinned that even he felt better and more joyful at the sound of the song.

Kareena gasped and Skull Kid watched as she was engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded, a Hylian sat cross-legged on the ground. Skull Kid looked over her; the girl looked up at him and gave him pearly smile. It made his mouth go dry. "Skully, are you okay or has my good looks made you a mute?" the Hylian asked in Kareena's voice.

Skull Kid stuttered slightly, "You look very pretty, Kareena." He lowered his head in a blush.

At this moment, Hans cleared his throat. "As sweet as this is, you promised me the song," the mask salesman said.

"Of course," Kareena said standing up. When the girl stood up, something clattered to the ground. Skull Kid picked it up to see that it was a mask of a Deku Shrub face.

"Where did this come from?" Skull Kid asked. Kareena shrugged after replying that she didn't know.

"It must have appeared after you turned back into a Hylian," Hans said, "I can take it off your hands if it brings back too many bad memories." Kareena shook her head negatively and reached out with a free hand. Skull Kid gave her the wooden mask and watched as she examined it.

"I would like to keep it," she said softly and proceeded to put it into her pouch. "I'll teach you the song now," Kareena said turning to Hans who rubbed his hands longingly. The girl ran through the notes of the song and the mask salesman followed along. After two run throughs, the older man was able to repeat the song perfectly. "Thank you so much for helping me back there," Kareena said throwing her arms around the older man in a tight hug. Skull Kid narrowed his eyes jealously, but didn't comment.

Hans separated from the Hylian girl. "It was nice doing business with you two," the mask salesman said waving good-bye as he walked away from the pair.

Once the man was out of sight, Kareena breathed a sigh of relief. Skull Kid recognized the way she stood: it was the way she stood after she took something. "Kareena, I thought you weren't going to steal anymore," Skull Kid said disappointedly.

Kareena moved her hands to her front so Skull Kid could see the purple heart-shaped mask. He almost smiled at the thought that the hug she gave Hans was just to pickpocket him. "I know and I didn't intend to. But, I don't know how to say it, but I didn't think this should be in anyone's hands," the girl said looking down at the mask.

"But it's harmless; it has no special abilities," Skull Kid said slightly angry.

The girl sighed, "here, then you can return it." Kareena stepped closer to him to give him the mask. Skull Kid noted, very sadly, that she was now a lot taller than him.

Skull Kid pocketed the mask to give to Hans if he caught up to him. "I'm going to give this back to Hans and you can go retrieve your brother," Skull Kid said about to run in the direction the mask salesman took off in.

"Wait," Kareena called out. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Deku Shrub mask. "Can you keep this for a little while? At least until I get back with my brother?" she asked. Skull Kid took the mask and held it close to his heart. The girl smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"We'll meet where we first met in a week's time," Skull Kid said as she pulled away.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kareena responded before the two went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone, here's the last chapter. (Unless you want a epilogue). Enjoy and thank you all for reading through all this. I feel like it wasn't my best work, but thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Kareena walked back south. It was amazing how much ground she could cover now that she was back to normal. She ran her fingers through her hair, relishing the feel of it. She loved that she didn't have to look up to see everything. The girl looked ahead to see the walls of the city where she knew her brother was being taken care of. She walked into its dirt streets and looked for the doctor's office.

She found the simple wooden building easily. Kareena opened the door slowly and walked in. She looked to the right where her brother would normally be laying on a cot, but the cot was empty. "Doctor," she called out feeling panicked.

An elderly man walked into view, his round, thick glasses on his forehead. "Kareena," the doctor greeted.

"Where's my brother?" Kareena shouted interrupting his salutation.

"I'm very sorry, Kareena," the older man started. Kareena started shaking her head to deny whatever the man was going to say. She could feel her heart breaking and a lump forming in her throat. "He passed away in his sleep."

"You lie," Kareena shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Where is he? Take me to him, NOW!" she continued to shout, trying to barge her way into his office. The older man calmly held his arm out to stop her movement. She looked at him furious; she raised her hand to hit him when she saw the sympathy in his eyes. He was telling the truth. Kareena felt her knees give way and found herself on the floor sobbing. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself together. Her sobs left her gasping. It was all her fault; she was supposed to look after him. She was supposed to protect him. He depended on her. Kareena could feel herself spiraling downward.

"Kareena, I'm so sorry," the doctor repeated. Kareena looked up at him angrily before pushing his hands away. The girl pushed herself to her feet and ran out of the clinic still trying to hold herself together. She stood in the street feeling lost. Then Skull Kid crossed her mind. He could help; he could make the pain stop. He could understand.

Without much thought, she started to run to the forest where she first met the forest protector. She ran wiping the tears from her eyes. Kareena bumped into something and fell back on the hard ground. She wiped her eyes again to see an older Hylian man. He looked at her and his eyes widened in recognition. "You're the one who stole my family's heirloom," the Hylian man shouted.

Kareena didn't even react when the man grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her to her feet. He shook her slightly as he dragged her through the town. Kareena pulled her arm the numbness she felt earlier faded and now replaced with fear. She fought any forward movement, but the taller man was stronger than her and she found herself in the town hall. An important man looked at the pair as they entered in. Kareena's captor spoke first, "I caught a thief."

The mayor looked the girl over, "I have heard a lot about you. Your reputation proceeds you." The mayor frowned. "You will remain in our cells until we decide your punishment." The mayor waved the pair away.

"Please, just let me go," Kareena pleaded as she was dragged away. Both men shook their heads no.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Skull Kid waited patiently. He ran his fingers over the purple mask in his hands; he was unable to find the happy mask salesman, so the imp decided to keep a hold of the mask. _She's not coming._ The suddenness of the voice made Skull Kid jump. When did his mental voice turn so dark and scary. _She left you, just like everyone leaves. _

Skull Kid shook his head, "No, she didn't she is just looking for her brother. She'll be here today." The forest guardian nodded his head sure of himself.

_She was just using you. Did you honestly think she cares for you. She's a thief and a liar. _

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Skull Kid shouted out loud. Standing up as if he was arguing to a real person. He sat down embarrassed when he saw no one there. Skull Kid sighed and sat back on his stump. He kicked his feet slightly against the wood. The forest grew steadily darker. Skull Kid watched as the sun rose over the horizon.

_See, she doesn't care. She didn't show up. _Skull Kid lowered his head, feeling that the voice's words were true. _No one cares about you._ Skull Kid sighed; that was true too. _Why don't you show them that you exist. Show them that you a person to respect. _Skull Kid nodded agreeing with the voice. He had a sudden urge to put the purple mask on his face. As if in a trance, the forest guardian pulled the purple mask over his face. This trance like state continued as Skull Kid rose from the stump and begun to walk out of the forest.


End file.
